gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1_cart_jumping_ramp.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is dipper.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1_mabel_pointing.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_screaming.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_at_home.png S1e1_parents_taking_away_toys.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_are_sad.png S1e1 dipper looking around.png Picture 6.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 dipper is unamused again.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_in_mystery_shack.png S1e1 dipper cleaning.png S1e1_stan_is_not_her_boy.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1_dipper_with_signs.png S1e1_nailed_up_sign.png S1e1 metal.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 and then the pages just randomly stopped.png S1e1 eye.png S1e1_attic_floor1.png S1e1_3_undead_other_page_too.png S1e1 dipper entry page 2.jpg S1e1 dipper entry page 1.jpg S1e1 remember what the book said.PNG S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 one of your crazy conspiracies.PNG S1e1 what am i gonna do.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png S1e1_soos_with_shovel.png S1e1_soos_with_baseball_bat.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue2.png S1e1 into the Gnomes' lair.png S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG S1e1 Let her go or else.png S1e1 dip and mabel leave.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg S1E1 whack-a-gnome.PNG S1E1 Lolz clawing the face up.PNG S1e1 bruised dipper.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1E1 STAY BACK.PNG S1E1 Where is Grunkle Stan when you need him.PNG S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1E1 end of the line.PNG S1E1 I have to do it its my duty.PNG S1E1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.PNG S1E1 This is for messing with my brother.PNG S1E1 Do the honors.PNG S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1E1 You want some of this.PNG S1E1 Sorry bro bro.PNG S1E1 You saved our butts back there.PNG S1E1 Wow look at this.PNG S1E1 sibling love.PNG S1E1 I agree to your hug.PNG S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png S1e1 pat pat.png S1E1 just entering.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1E1 Dip and Mabel in da shack.PNG S1E1 selecting the gifts.PNG S1E1 First time with the new hat.PNG S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 have you noticed that?.PNG The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png|"Yay! Wait what?" S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 Gideon cameo.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2_lets_get_out_ss_cool.png S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2_gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3_im_sorry_i_cant.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 cute biker.png S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e2 ending dipper.png S1e3 Goodbye S.PNG S1e3 Ching, ching.PNG S1e3 The Shack sign.PNG S1e3 Leading Sherlock outside.PNG S1e3 Don't count on it!.PNG S1e3 BLOCK!.PNG S1e3 BRING IT ON.PNG S1e3 Worth a shot.PNG S1e3 Ready, FIGHT!.PNG S1e3 Standing right behind you.PNG S1e3 Mabel, the murders are-.PNG S1e3 Delivery.PNG S1e3 On 3...1..2...PNG S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.PNG S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.PNG S1e3 The crime scene.PNG S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....PNG S1e3 Secret Museum.PNG S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.PNG S1e3 Hi McGucket!.PNG S1e3 Fast ball.PNG S1e3 Poor wax man.PNG S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.PNG S1e3 Glitter in his eye.PNG S1e3 I could guess.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 is this fake.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4_dipper_mabel_hug.png S1e4 inside the Club.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4_overhead_living_room.png S1 E4 Dipper with a bat.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 Mabel cheering.jpg S1e4 let's look how he looks like.jpg S1e4 in the tent.jpg S1e4 come on.jpg S1e4 curiousy inside.jpg S1e4 under that gideon's roof.jpg S1e4 found a loop hole.jpg The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper waves.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 wendy hang1.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 Dipper smiles.jpg S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg S1E5 Dipper during Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png Later dorks.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 dipper confused.PNG S1e5 activated ghosts.PNG S1e5 dipper reading 3.PNG S1e5 aztec circle.png S1e5 Dipper smiles.png S1e5 mabel drool.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 dip gets ice.png S1e5 dip disappointed.png S1e5 what do they want from us.jpg S1e5 what are you doing.jpg S1e5 those are teenage things.jpg S1e5 they got mabel.jpg S1e5 say that last part.jpg S1e5 revenge i guess.jpg S1e5 relizes something.jpg S1e5 mabel awake.jpg S1e5 just go now.jpg S1e5 in the shelf.jpg S1e5 i'm not a teenager.jpg S1e5 i gotta say something.jpg S1e5 hey ghost.jpg S1e5 drop mabel.jpg S1e5 dipper watching the ghost.jpg S1e5 dipper lifted.jpg S1e5 dipper fallen.jpg S1e5 dipper crawling.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_twins_hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 dipper win pancakes.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e6 dipper pain hole.png S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e6 dipper spear.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. S1E6 Dipper about to fall off a cliff.jpg S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 dipper chest.png S1e6 dipper slash.png S1e6 blubbs and durland.png S1e6 dipper benchpress.png S1e6 manly dan.png S1e6 chutzpar deer.png S1e6 chutzpar sniff.png S1e6 back hair.png S1e6 chutzpar and dipper running.png S1e6 dipper chutzpar sun.png S1e6 introduce dipper.png S1e6 dipper showing chest.png S1e6 manotaurs decisions.png S1e6 asking for help.png S1e6 not man enough.png S1e6 dipper being threatened.png S1e6 chicken.png S1e6 pain hole.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e6 giving dipper chest hair.png S1e6 dipper gators.png S1e6 ludovico.png S1e6 drink from hydrant.png S1e6 dippre jump more.png S1e6 dipper jump.png S1e6 letting guts out.png S1e6 hottub.png S1e6 tattoos.png S1e6 leader and group.png S1e6 dipper chest pound.png S1e6 leaderaur.png S1e6 leader fire.png S1e6 dipper woods.png S1e6 tree top.png S1e6 dipper tree.png S1e6 cave.png S1e6 dipper bone.png S1e6 uh oh.png S1e6 dipper more bones.png S1e6 dipper attack bear.png S1e6 dipper on bear.png S1e6 bombbox.png S1e6 dipper shock.png S1e6 you know disco girl.png S1e6 supposed to kill you.png S1e6 dipper spear refuse.png S1e6 why be aggro.png S1e6 can't be a man.png S1e6 dipper won't be a man.png S1e6 dipper explaining.png S1e6 dipper chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 dipper sick.png S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png|"Blahh!!!" S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 dipper smiling at wendy.png S1e7 dipper promises.png S1e7 dipper bowtie.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 smooth dipper.png S1e7 dipper wink.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 dipper step 9.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper checking list.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_closes_booth.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_longing.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_copier.png S1e7_dipper_makes_coppy.png S1e7_dipper_scan.png S1e7_dipper_big_head.png S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png Picture 14 8.png S1e7_yeah.png|"Tyrone." S1e7_plans_doubled.png S1e7_both_smart.png S1e7_both_smart_2.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_in_attic.png S1e7_thinking_of_new_plan.png S1e7_making_copies_5_thru_10.png S1e7_hard_to_think.png S1e7_plan_b_ready.png S1e7_plan_b_fail.png S1e7_this_wasn't_on_the_list.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7_dipper_let_secret_slip.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7 dipper talks to clones.png S1e7 dipper clones.png S1e7_dipper_surrounded.png S1e7_dipper_in_closet.png S1e7_dipper_closet_crackers.png S1e7_dipper_caught_again.png S1e7_dipper_punches_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_sneaking_away.png S1e7_it's_me_7.png S1e7_dipper_revealed.png S1e7_dipper_backing_up.png S1e7_don't_forget_tyrone.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_fight.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_hear_wendy.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_dejected.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_meteor.png S1e7_tyrone_mind_blown.png S1e7_cheers.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_a_drink_for_tyrone.png S1e7 Dipper with 3 clones.png S1e7 Dipper Blushes.png S1e7 Dipper with Paper Jammed Dipper.png S1e1 true story.gif S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper list revealed.png S1e7 wendy dancing.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.PNG S1e7 what to do with pjd.png S1e7 pjd plays with tyrone.png S1e7 plan set in motion.png S1e7 clones are made.png S1e7 dipper surprised by wendy.png S1e7 dipper and wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper confronted by clones.png S1e7 dipper facing clones.png S1e7 don't be a wimp.png S1e7 farewell tyrone.png S1e7_missing_arms.png S1E7 how about that.PNG S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG S1E7 Clones about to fight.PNG S1E7 Dipper about to preform the plan.PNG S1E7 You look like a freak!.PNG S1e7 Dipper's Birthmark.png|"Big Dipper" birthmark Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8_twins_smiling.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8_Dipper_mad.png S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 lets burn it.png S1e8 we're gonna have to break in.png S1e8 we're in.png S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 Hail to the Chief.png S1e8 dipper gets president's key.png S1e8 smooth move mr president.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8_darts.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8 you're not doing it right.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 i want a pink balloon too.png S1e8 handing Pacifica her shame.png S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 crowd cheers.png S1e8 let's get outta here.png|Let's get out of here. S1e8 mabel silly again.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 gravity falls cemetery.png S1e8 secret passage.png S1e8 dipper finds cover up.jpg S1e8 he's just a little cracked.png S1e8 quentin pants off.png S1e8 the president's key.png S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png S1e8 telling pacifica what happened.png|Mabel tells about her discovery. S1e8 twins and pacifica.png S1e8 embarrassing.png S1e8 enjoy walking home.png|Enjoy walking home. S1e8 deal with it.png|Deal with it. The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 dipper different.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 twins arrive in past.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 second time travel twins.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 metal teeth.png S1e9 mabel dipper time machine overheating.png S1e9 portapotty.png S1e9 one day later.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 that'll do pig.png S1E9 Dipper happy.PNG S1E9 Dipper freaking out.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.PNG S1E9 Dipper pointing.PNG S1E9 I think he's just crazy.PNG S1E9 encountering Blendin.PNG S1E9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.PNG S1E9 Dipper angrily pointing.PNG S1E9 Take two.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking very shocked.PNG S1E9 Dipper lost again.PNG S1E9 Dipper thinking.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel happy.PNG S1E9 Dipper explaining.PNG S1E9 Dipper putting arms in air.PNG S1E9 Dipper ready to travel back.PNG S1E9 We have a winner.PNG S1E9 Will Dipper win.PNG S1E9 Wendy with the duck-panda.PNG S1E9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking around.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.PNG S1E9 Take two.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 begin fight.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.jpg S1e10 the ceiling shacking.jpg S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.jpg S1e10 broken phone.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan popcorn.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10 corner.png S1e10 here's an idea.jpg S1e20 you're not getting that easy.jpg S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 posters pointing.png S1e10 light flashing.png S1e10 dipper meets rumble.jpg S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png S1e10 Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Uber Prefix Punch.png|Rumble Mcskirmish Punches Dipper so hard. S1e10 dipper fist.png S1e10 dipper cramp.png S1e10 i would do this in only a close up.png S1e10 Dipper presses button.gif|Dipper presses the start button. S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 poor change machine.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 dipper playing alone.png S1e10 dipper talking to game.png S1e10 dipper sees code.png S1e10 dipper enters code.png S1e10 game shuts down.png S1e10 bright light.png S1e10 dipper selects.png S1e10 rumble appears.png S1e10 dipper and rumble face to face.png S1e10 dipper hand hurts.png S1e10 dipper and rumble talking.png S1e10 rumble power up.png S1e10 dipper excited.png S1e10 rumble fly.png S1e10 fridge.png S1e10 rumble eats.png S1e10 equip taco.png S1e10 rumble kneel.png S1e10 show rumble robbie.png S1e10 kill father.png S1e10 fireball.png S1e10 punch.png S1e10 start button.png S1e10 dipper hits start.png S1e10 mabel meets rumble.png S1e10 rumble says words.png S1e10 fighting machine.png S1e10 poop and butts.png S1e10 robbie will wet pants.png S1e10 punched an oil drum.png S1e10 katana.png S1e10 dangerous litter.png S1e10 dipper and robbie at park.png S1e10 settle like men.png S1e10 not sure you want to.png S1e10 your funeral.png S1e10 robbie meets rumble.png S1e10 will fight rumble.png S1e10 killed his father.png S1e10 fight.png S1e10 rumble picks up robbie.png S1e10 wont pick on me.png S1e10 robbie tossed.png S1e10 robbie lands on jungle gym.png S1e10 blue fireball.png S1e10 almost killed him.png S1e10 rumble rampage.png S1e10 barrel company.png S1e10 donkey kong parody.png S1e10 street sign.png S1e10 dipper face splash.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 dipper wood.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10 dipper sheepish.png S1e10 robbie on tree.png S1e10 rumble brooding 03.png S1e10 rumble challenges dipper.png S1e10 Dipper looking at the start button.jpg S1e10 dipper start fight.png S1e10 fight starts.png S1e10 dipper changes stance.png S1e10 dipper attack.png S1e10 rumble kick.png S1e10 dipper uppercut.png S1e10 dipper climbs tree.png S1e10 rumble falls.png S1e10 fist rain.png S1e10 rumble back up.png S1e10 rumble combo.png S1e10 dipper turns other cheek.png S1e10 rumble wins.png S1e10 winners dont lose peace.png S1e10 game over.png S1e10 robbie back.png S1e10 robbie point dipper face.png S1e10 robbie going to punch.png S1e10 robbie cant punch.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 yes like girls.png S1e10 like girls.png S1e10 rivals.png S1e10 dipper fist.png S1 E10 Dipper on the ground..png Little Dipper S1e11 watching tv.png S1E11 which is the trap door.PNG S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1E11 I'm gonna buy a butler.PNG S1e11 talking horse.png S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 twins laughing.png S1E11 I like the theme song.PNG S1e11 twins playing checkers.png S1e11 chess.png S1e11 chess scores.png S1e11 dipper victory.png S1e11 not taller.png S1e11 back to back.png S1E11 He's so little.PNG S1e11 I'm not short.png S1e11 dipper can't reach.png S1e11 dipper reading.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11 bottom of hill.png S1e11 mini deer on dipper.png S1e11 mini eagle.png S1E11 Dipper in the crystal forest.PNG S1e11 perspective.png S1e11 mountain lion on tree.png S1e11 dipper screaming.png S1e11 mountain lion.png S1e11 tiny cat.png S1e11 mountain lion bite.png S1e11 crystals.png S1e11 dipper butterfly.png S1e11 dipper has a crystal.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 Unahappy.png|Dipper and Mabel unhappy. S1e11 twins see gideon leaving.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png|Gideon holding Dipper and Mabel S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1E11 Mabel is surely the Alpha Twin.PNG S1e11 another growth spurt.png S1E11 There is an invisible wizard isn't there.PNG S1e11 dipper taller.png S1e11 magic.png S1e11 dipper flashlight.png S1e11 mabel tackles dipper.png S1e11 huge caterpiller.png S1e11 mabel steals flashlight.png S1e11 dipper big head.png S1e11 maybe he didn't see.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 tiny twins.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 dipper and mabel released.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 dipper interrogation.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 air horn.png S1e11 squash you.png S1e11 gideon throws phone.png S1e11 twins scared.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 cheekums belly poke.png S1e11 mabel still taller.png S1e11 a mystery.png S1e11 long way down.png S1e11 rope out of hair.png S1e11 twins repelling.png S1e11 twins in boot.png S1e11 doggie door.png S1e11 under car.png S1E11 more short jokes.PNG S1e11 on dollar sign.png S1e11 twins flying pigeons.png S1e11 twins flying.png S1e11 back at the mystery shack.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 twins get flashlight.png S1e11 equal height.png S1e11 twins bickering.png S1e11 little dipper.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 cool.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 dipper big.png S1e11 mabel big.png S1e11 kept millimeter.png S1e11 little brother.png S1e11 destroy crystal.png S1e11_decapitated.png S1e11_smash.png S1e11_gideon_holds_dolls.png Summerween S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg S1e12 Dipper Lying.png S1e12 High Five.png S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 twins.PNG S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png S1e12 twins crash.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 dipper gags.png S1e12 sand pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 of course not.png S1e12 dipper answers door.png S1e12 which one.png S1e12 what to tell mabel.png S1e12 dipper comes down stairs.png S1e12 dipper sick.png S1e12 knock on door.png S1e12 dipper answers to trickster.png S1e12 dipper tells off trickster.png S1e12 dipper still sick.png S1e12 dipper answers again.png S1e12 third knock.png S1e12 gorney appears.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 500 impossible.png S1e12 group watches trickster leave.png S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 costume change.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 go on without me Mabel!.png S1e12_kitchen_window_1.png S1e12 mabel upset.jpg S1e12 where is my candy.jpg S1e12 we had all 500.jpg S1e12 trickster with dipper.jpg S1e12 soos saved us.jpg S1e12 mabel not happy.jpg S1e12 it was the monster.jpg S1e12 dropped the jackomellon.jpg S1e12 dipper sees mabel caught.jpg S1e12 dipper and mabel on the road.jpg S1e12 some bandages back at the shack.jpg S1e12 seatbelt check.jpg S1e12 on the car.jpg S1e12 looking at mabel.jpg S1e12 kids watching the trickster.jpg S1e12 awkard silence.jpg S1e12 are you ok.jpg S1e12 want some.jpg S1e12 thats why.jpg S1e12 thats not ture.jpg S1e12 soos no.jpg S1e12 now youre worried.jpg S1e12 nooo.jpg S1e12 monster passing.jpg S1e12 mabel sad.jpg S1e12 looking at each other.jpg S1e12 kids hiding.jpg S1e12 evreyone stay quiet.jpg S1e12 dont you dare.jpg S1e12 aaahh.jpg S1e12 bandage.jpg S1e12 blocking the exit.jpg S1e12 break!.jpg S1e12 iwas trick or treating.jpg S1e12 twins grins.jpg S1e12 with my sister.jpg S1e12 Dipper and Candy aghast at Summerween Trickster.png Boss Mabel S1e13 watching tv as a family.png s1e13 wolfboy dip.png s1e13 wolfboy dip2.png s1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 getting money thrown at you is great.png S1e13_wolf_boy_says_come_on.png S1e13_high_five.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1E13 Armed Dipper.png S1E13 A Giant Coin.jpg S1e13 mabel and dipper run.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 gremgoblin through hole.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 have your picture taken with dipper.png S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap.png S1e13 dipper giving people a tour.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.PNG S1e13 Use water....PNG S1e13 Two people gone insane.PNG S1e13 Take a look!.PNG S1e13 Sort of an emplyee.....PNG S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.PNG S1e13 Positive and friendly.PNG S1e13 Only seven hours.PNG S1e13 It's unbearable!.PNG S1e13 Human limb.PNG S1e13 How'd he get out.PNG S1e13 Friends at work.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Walking to the Pit.jpg S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.jpg S1e14 The box falls in the pit.jpg S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 Dipper screams.jpg S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 I'll tell you a story.jpg S1e14 dipper been snaked bit.png S1e14 Dipper Blushing-1-.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Dipper walking in a nice backgroud.jpg S1e14 Old mad comes out.jpg S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.jpg S1e14 Hey I know you.jpg S1e14carlab.png S1e14 the first voice.jpg S1E14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 if you survive.png Screenshot_15.png S1e14 Good morning Dipper.jpg S1e14 I have neww voice.jpg S1e14 Sound awsome.jpg strangerdanger.png S1e14 I'll save you from this body switing warlock.jpg S1e14 prank calls.jpg S1e14 Mabel no like.jpg S1e14 Soos attacks.jpg But_you_guys_made_fun_of.jpg S1e14 I'll back after these messages.jpg S1e14 over the shoulder and through the woods.png S1e14 Escape !.jpg S1e14 Dipper about to cry.jpg S1e14 Dipper crying.jpg S1e14 I was a cool voice wasn't it.jpg S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Dipper has to choose.jpg S1e14 The permante voice.jpg S1e14 Dipper about to show his new voice.jpg S1e14 Hey guys.jpg S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.jpg Screenshot_9.png S1e14 yay soos!.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_5.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 native american mabel.jpg S1e14 such adorable twins.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1E14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.PNG S1E14 Mabel squshing her cheeks.PNG S1e14 Twin are gross out by Stan not washing his hands.jpg S1E14 Tax Fraud.png S1E14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.PNG S1E14 Dipper shreading up the Taxes.PNG S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14 dipper pillow.png S1E14 Dipper can't handle it.PNG S1E14 Mabel lies.PNG S1e14 Knocking down Stan.jpg S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Dipper falling.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.jpg S1e14 Almost hiting Gompers.jpg S1E14 out of the pit.PNG S1e14 But no one will belive us.jpg S1E14 Dipper and Mabel out of the pit.PNG S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.jpg S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Clap clap.PNG S1e14 Card trick.PNG S1e14 We're gonna land on something eventually!.PNG S1e14 Back to the Shack!.PNG S1e14 Is it bottomless.PNG S1e14 Guess we'll never know.PNG S1e14 Done.PNG The Deep End S1e15 pines family at pool.png Tumblr mj0hn2bmje1rd63jho1 500.jpg S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1E15 Lifeguard Dipper.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.49.08 PM.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Dipper being tested.png S1e15Sunscreen sniffing.png S1e15 hug.png S1e15 even tighter hug.png S1e15 on thin ice dipper.png S1e15 poolcheck mad.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 Dipper Blushing.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png Screenshot 23.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15rescue_floatie.png S1e15knighted_with_a_whistle.png S1e15_race_you_to_no_running_sign.png s1e15 BLACKMAIL.png S1e15 I understand.....PNG S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.PNG S1e15 Into the river.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.PNG S1e15 Of course Mabel needs a cooler.PNG S1e15 I hate this!.PNG S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.PNG S1e15 Long explanation short.PNG S1e15 In the name of pool law!.PNG S1e15 Go home, Soos.PNG S1e15 Dipper - Mermando the merman.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 What is I was assitant lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG S1e15 CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!!!!!.PNG S1e15 A good lifeguard assistant.PNG S1e15 Dipper got the job.PNG S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png Dipper examining hair.png S1e16 looking at their new bodies.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 IM IN MABEl'S BODY!.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 cereal makes a person do things....png S1e16 all going as planned.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 let's grow some mustaches!.png S1e16 what's up bro.png S1e16 i am a boy now!.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png S1e16 Dipper doesn't enjoy Candy's body.png S1e16 good night Mabel.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 dipper mean.png S1e16 sabotage.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 dipper thinking.png S1e16 hair things.png S1e16 mouth hates me.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 freakout.png S1e16 dipper wakes.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 mowing lawn.png S1e16 dipper angry.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 mabel sucks up more.png S1e16 dipper changes mind.png S1e16 not going to suck up.png S1e16 twins fighting.png S1e16 kaboom.png S1e16 dipper hand.png S1e16 twins decide.png S1e16 soos' warning.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16 dipper will take room.png S1e16_mabel_golf.png S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_stan_shot.png S1e16_twins_watching_dipper's_ball.png S1e16_golf_fencing.png S1e16_mabel_has_plans.png S1e16_dipper_scared.png S1e16_dipper_screaming.png S1e16_dipper_asks_girls_to_leave.png S1e16_dipper_cracking.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16_dipper_comfy.png S1e16_dipper_forages_on.png S1e16_soos_burned.png S1e16_under_the_stars.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e16_dipper_comes_back.png S1e16_fun_stick_poke.png S1e16_owl_eat_tongue.png S1e16_room_wrecked.png S1e16_ground_rules.png S1e16_how_that_keep_you_up.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_meow_meow_meow.png S1e16_pen_click.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1 E16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 dipper misses mabel.png S1e16 pig dipper.png S1e16 dipper yelling.png S1e16 accidentally girl.png S1 E16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 dipper mean.png S1e16 sabotage.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 dipper thinking.png S1e16 hair things.png S1e16 mouth hates me.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 freakout.png S1e16 dipper wakes.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 dipper static.png S1e16 magic money pants.png S1e16 mabel hand shake.png S1e16 dipper tries carpet.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 Oh heh heh. But who stole the capersssssss.png S1e16 the electric switchback.png S1e16 regular rocks.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 face looks like a butt.png S1e16 give to dipper.png S1e16 dragged into it.png S1e16 not in the mood.png S1e16 mood swings.png S1e16 sleepover again.png S1e16 take that.png S1e16 yelling for stan.png S1e16 twin pile up.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 moment of contact in 3 2 1.png Screen shot 2013-04-16 at 7.45.34 PM.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.PNG S1e16 ah no!.PNG S1e16 ah, my body.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.PNG S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.PNG S1e16 I'm a genious!.PNG S1e16 Ha ha ha.......PNG S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.PNG S1e16 Touch....PNG S1e16 One...final....PNG S1e16 Let me just add....PNG S1e16 The result.PNG S1e16 Zap zap!.PNG S1e16 Switching bodies. Dipper and Candy Edition.PNG S1e16 Candy building up power.PNG S1e16 What just happened.PNG S1e16 The room is mine!.PNG S1e16 Now I have tiny lil' doll hands!.PNG S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....PNG S1 E16 Sleepover!.png S1e16_dipper_examining_hair.png S1e16_dipper_circling_mabel.png S1e16_Dipper_in_Corner.png S1e16 NOOOOOO!!!!!!.PNG S1e16 And now for the 38 sequels!.PNG S1e16 Phew.PNG S1e16 The end.PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17_What_did_you_just_say,_Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 good look.png S1e17 good...taste.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 Dipper happy.jpg S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 dipper ashamed.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG S1e18 High five!.PNG S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.PNG Creepy room Dipper and Soos.png S1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png S1e18 sticky high five.png S1e18 camera trip wires.png S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18looking at files.png S1e18 something big.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Nope..PNG S1e18 It escaped....PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Dipper getting angry.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 Camera C.PNG S1e18 Be like me and Dipper!.PNG S1e18 Awkward silence.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Who actually buys this stuff..PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look!.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 A real dinosaur tooth!.PNG S1e18 fairy.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 I'm not sure your playing it right.jpg S1e19 Should we be worried about that.jpg S1e19 dipper keep out.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.jpg S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.jpg S1e19 Batteship.PNG S1e19 Laugh at this with me.PNG S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Stan calls the kids.jpg S1e19 Staying in on a rainy day.jpg S1e19 The twin weirded out by the commercial.jpg S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.jpg S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.jpg S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.jpg S1e19 The gang meets Bill.jpg S1e19 Poor Dipper.jpg S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.jpg S1e19 Dipper gasps at the hole in him.jpg S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Spirit circle.jpg S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.jpg S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 02.jpg S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 01.jpg S1e19 Dipper with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Dipper takes a shoot.jpg S1e19 Dipper puts he's foot down.jpg S1e19 Dipper going to face the bat.jpg S1e19 Dipper gives up.jpg S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg S1e19 uh gideon.jpg S1e19 i dont think youre playing this right.jpg S1e19 dipper angry about gideon cm.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Nightmare.PNG S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 That was no deam.PNG S1e20 Sorry Abulita.png S1e20 Dipper did't save the day....PNG S1e20 New hero.PNG S1e20 My GRAPPLING HOOK!.PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 Listen up people!.PNG S1e20 Such accusations.PNG S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man!.PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Somehow.PNG S1e20 We'd better.PNG S1e20 Saved it.PNG S1e20 I was never here.PNG S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.PNG S1e20 red car vs red car.png S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 Ourselves.PNG S1e20 Let's do it!.PNG S1e20 grappling hook!.png S1e20 Army....PNG S1e20 The Gnomes!.PNG S1e20 Their hiding spot.PNG S1e20 We need your help.PNG S1e20 New Queen.PNG S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.PNG S1e20 Give back the deed.PNG S1e20 Whistle power.PNG S1e20 3 fell.PNG S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.PNG S1e20 He has 3.PNG S1e20 Gideon gloating.PNG S1e20 Nooooooooo!.PNG S1e20 Dipper gives up.PNG S1e20 getting on the bus.png S1e20 oh no.png S1e20 It's for the best..PNG S1e20 water tower.jpg S1e20 On the bus.PNG S1e20 What does he want from us.PNG S1e20 Soos!.PNG S1e20 Gideonbot in pursuit.PNG S1e20 Screaming.PNG S1e20 look out.jpg S1e20 Trying to escape.PNG S1e20 dead end.jpg S1e20 On the bridge.PNG S1e20 What 'chu talkin' 'bout.PNG S1e20 jornal number 1.jpg S1e20 gideon taking the twins.jpg S1e20 Punching the robot's fist.png S1e20 Grabbed.PNG S1e20 Thrown.PNG S1e20 Nosebleed.png S1e20 ouch.jpg S1e20 dipper on the cliff.jpg S1e20 dipper looking arounf.jpg S1e20 Dipper worried.PNG S1e20 dipper running.jpg S1e20 Jumping.PNG S1e20 Leaping on to the robot.PNG S1e20 Double punch.PNG S1e20 I finally won this time!.PNG S1e20 Let go of my sister!.PNG S1e20 Fist catch.PNG S1e20 Gideon tackled.PNG S1e20 Off the bridge.PNG S1e20 GRAPPLING HOOK!.PNG S1e20 People arriving.PNG S1e20 What!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.PNG S1e20 Making the desicion if should tell.png Shorts Candy Monster Short1 the morpheous chicken strip.jpg Short1 Dipper finger licking good.jpg Short1 Bill cameo.jpg Short1 thing 76.jpg Short1 cornered the monster.jpg Short1 Dipper vs. the beast.jpg Short1 Dipper vs. the monster.jpg Short1 Dipper plushie armor.png Short1 Dipper unprepared.png Short1 creature butt.png Short1 creature on dip's face.png Short1 creature taking dip's candy.png Short1 creature running forward.png Short1 Dipper mocks the monster.jpg Short1 Dipper falls for the TV as well.jpg Short1 monster eats golf stick.jpg Short1 Soos stops by.jpg Short1 it's not Stan Soos.jpg Stan's Tattoo Short2 Dipper say hi.jpg Short2 Mabel says hi.jpg Short2 New section.jpg Short2 Dipper and Soos make a plan.jpg Short2 Dipper face.jpg Short2 Dipper on the move.jpg Short2 Dipper's birthmark.jpg Mailbox Short3 Dipper's investigation.jpg Short3 The Mailbox.jpg Short3 Infinty stamp.jpg Short3 Hello Dipper and Soos.jpg Short3 it knows are names.jpg Short3 end of the world reference.jpg Short3 who wrote journal number 3.jpg Short3 dipper and mabel mail.jpg Short3 Twins run away from the mailbox.jpg Short3 well that's the end of that.jpg Short3 Dipper mad at Mabel.jpg Short3 into my nose.jpg Short3 turn off the camara.jpg Lefty Short4 case number 82.jpg Short4 we ends this now.jpg Short4 he bought it.jpg Short4 these shoes.jpg Short4 not a normal way to grab shoes.jpg Short4 Dipper's wallet.jpg Short4 Dipper turns camara fast.jpg Short4 Dipper ends this.jpg Short4 twins see the truth.jpg Tooth Short5 welcome back to Dipper's guide.jpg Short5 case number 42.jpg Short5 Dipper plays tuba.jpg Short5 oddly human tooth.jpg Short5 at the lake.jpg Short5 Giant island head.jpg Short5 skeleton in the island.jpg Short5 lobster.jpg Short5 Dipper is alive.jpg Short5 the twins make it back.jpg Short5 Bear-O's return.jpg The Hide Behind Short6 last Dipper intro for the shorts.jpg Short6 ufo keychain.jpg Short6 anomaly number 132.jpg Short6 a proud dipper.jpg Short6 Mabel makes Dipper jump.jpg Short6 mirror suit.jpg Short6 Dipper down.png Short6 Poor Dipper.jpg Short6 twins on the move.jpg Short6 monster in the woods.jpg Short6 The Hind Behind close up 1.jpg Short6 The Hide Behind tree.png Short6 The Hide Behind tree 2.png Short6 The Hind Behind close up 2.jpg Mabel's Guide to Dating Short7 swingin bachelors.png Short7_Leave_them_to_take_the_quiz.png Short7 dipper questionable.png Mabel's Guide to Stickers Short8_hair_topiary.png Short8 frowny dipper.png Short8 rasta orange.png Short8 looked like a rasta orange.jpg Short8 read a history book.jpg Short8 edit out!.jpg Short8 thats really not good for you.png Short8 listen to dipper.png Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 cool dipper.png Short9 ooh yeah.png Mabel's Guide to Colors Short10_green_nauseous_brother.png Short10_dipper_wendy_uh_wait.png|"favorite color is Wendy. Wait, what was the question?" Short10 The crew.png Short10 Grenda drinking milk.png Short10 candy's plan.png Short10_about_to_high_five.png Short10 candydip high five.png Short10 Grenda finished milk.png Short10 grenda collapses dipper shocked.png Short10_cooldip.png Short10_reflect_rainbow.png Short10 next week mabels guide to apologizing to your grunkle.png Short10 hes just saying he hates color more than ever.png Short10 CUT.png Mabel's Guide to Art Short11 lady's man.png Short11 THE CATI-CATURE.png Short11 cat-icature.png Short11 look what I drew.png Short11 cati-catuuure.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_01.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_02.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_03.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_04.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_05.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_06.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_07.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_08.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_09.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_10.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_11.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_12.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_13.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_14.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_15.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_17.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_18.jpg Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg Dipper concept sketches.jpg Dipper hat concepts.jpg Dip design 3.jpg Dip mabel design 2.jpg Dip mabel design.jpg Dip design.jpg Dip design 2.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Sketches.jpg concept dipper.jpg Group sketch.jpg Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg Dipper designs.jpg Promotional Artwork Dipper.png Gf promo image.jpg Promo art foot tree.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Gravitycard 02.jpg DipperSignature.png Dipper Disney Speedway.jpeg|Dipper, as he appears in Disney Speedway. S1 E10 Dipper and Robbie.png SDCC 2013 image.png File:Art_from_Alex_Hirsch_announcing_Season_2.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 Promo.jpg Unaired pilot Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg pilot deleted scene.jpg pilot mystery cart burst.png pilot mystery cart falling.png pilot meet dipper pines.png pilot dipper ringing doorbell.png pilot cuties dipper and mabel.png pilot dip and mabel scream.png pilot defend yourselves.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot dipper face.png pilot is that blood norman.png pilot playing frisbee.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png pilot screaming dip.png pilot dipper worried.png pilot AH GNOME.png pilot srsly gnome gtfo.png pilot more creepin gnome.png pilot smashin gnome faces.png pilot dipper swerve.png pilot dipper swerve2.png pilot dipper running from something.png pilot holy mackerel it's a space saucer.png pilot UFO.png pilot aliens amirite.png Pilot awkward sibling hug.png Other Screencaps Dipper Pines Word.PNG Intro dipper with runes.PNG Intro dipper finds skeleton.PNG Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries Category:A to Z